Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $9$ and the product of $4$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-1$ plus the quantity of $-6$ times that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $4$ and $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is the sum of $9$ and $4x$ $4x$ $ + 9$ What is the quantity of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (4x + 9) = \color{orange}{-6(4x+9)}$ What is $-1$ plus $\color{orange}{-6(4x+9)}$ $-6(4x+9)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(4x+9)-1$.